The Ballad of Tears
by writer writing
Summary: Sister Ruth and Kid Cole minister to the Cherokees, who have just come off the Trail of Tears, as they rebuild their lives in Oklahoma. The Coles find more danger than they bargained for. 1839. AU. Tenth in a series.
1. Chapter 1

_Dedicated in loving memory of my great aunt, who was a mother to my father and a grandmother to me. She wanted to be a missionary when she was younger, but they didn't allow single women to go at the time. God had other plans though and she ended up being a missionary right in her own backyard. Even as she was being wheeled away for surgery, knowing her chances of surviving weren't good, she wasn't concerned for herself but was asking the nurse if she knew Jesus. She will continue to inspire me to love Jesus and others better and to work for the Lord. _

_"O death, where is thy sting? O grave, where is thy victory? __The sting of death is sin, and the power of sin is the law._ _But thanks be to God! He gives us the victory through our Lord Jesus Christ._ _Therefore, my dear brothers and sisters, stand firm. Let nothing move you. Always give yourselves fully to the work of the Lord, because you know that your labor in the Lord is not in vain."_

_1st Corinthians 15:56-58_

sss

"Tobacco?" a soldier asked Kid as he pulled a tobacco pouch out of his pocket.

He shook his head. "No, thank you."

He shrugged as if to say it was his loss.

Sister Ruth frowned. There wasn't a rule against chewing it in the stagecoach, but spitting out the juices was going to be a trick and a half with the stagecoach bumping along like it was. She hoped he remembered to spit into the wind and not against it. She tucked her skirts in closer to her legs in case he didn't.

He fingered the leather of the pouch tenderly, almost reverently.

"You seem to be awful fond of that tobacco pouch," Ruth commented, making conversation.

"A trophy from battle."

She assumed he meant that it was horse leather. "Huh, that's a bit unusual, but practical, I reckon. Was it your horse or your enemy's?"

"Neither. It's made from the skin of an Injun."

If Ruth had had a wad of tobacco in her mouth, it would have fallen out of her mouth because it was hanging open in horror.

Kid had been listening and was looking at the bag in disapproval, but it was Ruth who verbalized her disapproval first. "You took another human being's skin and made it into a tobacco bag?"

He tucked it back into his pocket. "It would be impolite of me to tell a lady such as yourself from where exactly, but yes, I fashioned it myself."

He'd missed the point. "That is one of the most disgusting, godless things I've-it's one thing if you needed to defend yourself, but another thing altogether to relish in the death this way. You need to ask the Lord's forgiveness."

"Ma'am, trust me, they ain't human and they definitely ain't Christians like you and me. They're just savage dogs."

_April 1839_

Ruth sheltered Mercy with her body more for worry about her witnessing the terrible scene than for fear of stray bullets because she knew the first bullet fired would be Kid's and he wouldn't miss his mark.

It was over in seconds.

Mercy looked up over her mother's shoulder despite Ruth having turned her away from the grisly scene. "Is he sleeping?"

"Yes, baby, in a way. It's very bad to play with guns. You know that, right?"

"Yes, Momma." Then she observed, "Daddy plays with guns."

"Daddy knows what he's doing. Only Daddy is allowed to touch guns."

She seemed to accept that. Ruth sat her in the wagon bed to play with her handkerchief doll while she and Kid quietly talked between themselves about what had just happened.

"We're not far from Fort Gibson if this map's right. We'll tell them what happened and let them take care of the body. My guess is that he was probably a wanted man. He had that look."

"It would seem that way. God have mercy on his soul."

"I don't like this part of the territory. It ain't safe. That's the second time some desperado's tried to jump us. I'm fixing to turn this wagon around if we have one more attack like that. He was going to shoot to kill. It wasn't going to be no warning shot. And I ain't shooting no warning shots either with my baby to protect."

"I know. He'd have been sorely disappointed though. What makes people think that a wagon that is clearly marked for revival is going to have anything worth stealing? Much less killing for."

"Most criminals I know ain't too bright. But you know, it's like every outlaw in the country has decided to relocate to this part of the country. It's a den of vipers. I guess they are smart enough to realize there ain't no law here to keep them in line."

"We'll be safe once we're in Indian territory, I'm sure. Sounds a little backwards, don't it? But you know funny thing is we ain't never been attacked by Indians."

"They ain't much threatened by a single family who ain't settled down in their land, I figure. It's settlers that get most of the trouble."

Ruth looked back at Mercy, who was still playing quietly. "Sometimes I wonder if we're doing the right thing. She should be out chasing lightening bugs not witnessing gunfights."

"The Lord's kept us safe thus far. I grumble a lot, but I trust Him, and we are almost in Indian territory."

The land in this part of the territory was picturesque, Ruth noticed. At least if the Cherokee'd had to move, it had been to a pretty place similar in ways to where they'd come from and not to the desert or the plains, where they would've had a harder time adjusting. The hills were rolling, the grass was green, the lakes plenteous, and there was an abundance of trees. Though all that was a small comfort after a forced march that had stolen so many lives needlessly.

They found Fort Gibson and reported what had happened. Kid described the long scar that had been on the man's face and the man had indeed been wanted, his crimes numerous.

They continued their journey and the next building they came upon was not a military structure but a church. It felt a bit like coming home after being so long in a hostile wilderness.

The first person they happened upon was an Indian man. He was dressed like a white man except that he wore a turban on his head.

"We're looking for a fellow named Evan Jones," Kid said, not knowing if he spoke English but hoping he did. "You know him?"

The man's English was just fine and he directed him to a place where building was going on.

The only white man currently working on the project was on the roof. They waved up at him and he climbed down the ladder to greet them.

"I'm Sister Ruth Cole and this is my husband, Kid. We weren't officially assigned to help with this mission, but Mr. Parry, a friend of ours on the American Board of Foreign Missions, suggested we come this way to see what we could do to help."

"Osiyo, that's Cherokee for hello." He was about Ruth's parents' age, late 50s, and he had a charming welsh accent. "I'm Evan Jones, a missionary to the Cherokee people."

"I'm a faith healer in the revival business," she said, gesturing to their wagon. "But we also want to help with the earthly needs here, the planting and the building. We've been following the removal in the papers when we can get them. And we greatly sympathize."

"I can't imagine what these people must have gone through marched through the middle of a hard winter, not caring if they were sick or hungry or what their age was," Kid added. "We ought to march all those in Washington that voted for their removal somewhere out of the way. See how they like it. Maybe to Canada."

"Kid," Ruth chastised but without much force behind it.

"So many died," Evan said sadly. "71 alone just in the people I had to take, but in our group, it was also a time of great revival. Praise God."

"That makes me happy to hear," Ruth said.

"You see, they didn't just do this to another Indian nation, which would be bad enough, they did it to a Christian nation, to their own brothers and sisters in Christ because of greed. The discovery of gold on their homeland did this, not because there was any fear of an uprising."

"The love of money is the root of so many evils," Kid said, thinking back to the violent men who had attacked them on their coming here.

"Amen to that," Evan said. "Well, we'd certainly love your help. There's so much to do before winter comes. You'll find them very hospitable despite the cruelty with which they were treated."

Mercy shyly peeked out at the strange man from behind her mother's skirts. "And this is Mercy," Ruth introduced.

"And how old are you?" Evan asked.

She held up 2 fingers then 3 fingers then back to 2.

"She's almost 3," Ruth said with a chuckle, taking her hand.

"Why what a tall girl she is for 3. I thought she was more like 5. And so very pretty too." Evan was giving her a warm smile. Mercy smiled back at him, but she didn't speak.

Evan suddenly looked inspired and looked up at Ruth. "I think I know just where you should be."


	2. Chapter 2

Evan took them to a newly constructed house, a small cabin that looked similar to the cabin Ruth had been born in.

An old, Cherokee woman with a single gray braid came to the door. She smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. She looked frail, which was made all the more apparent by the way the flowered calico dress she wore hung loosely on her frame.

"This is Ayita," Evan introduced. "Ayita, this is Kid Cole, Sister Ruth, and Mercy. They're a missionary family in need of a place to stay. Would it be possible to impose on your gracious hospitality?"

The old woman wagged her finger at Evan in a motherly fashion. "You don't fool me, Mr. Jones. You know I'm getting ready to plant my garden."

"I don't see anything wrong with the arrangement," Evan said. "They need food and shelter for the time they're here and you need a little extra help."

Ayita nodded. "I'll take them in."

Evan asked her how she was feeling and she answered with a tolerable.

"Well, I'd better get back to building the school," Evan said. "I'll let you all become more acquainted."

The inside of the cabin was sparsely furnished.

"Sit and get as comfortable as you all can," Ayita said as she took the sole chair. "I haven't had the time to replace all my furniture yet and I so rarely get visitors. Be sleeping on the floor too. I hope you all brought plenty of blankets."

"We did and we don't mind," Ruth said. "To tell you the truth, we sit and sleep on the ground more than we sit in chairs and sleep on beds. I hope we ain't causing you any trouble by our being here."

"No, I could use the help around here," she admitted. Her hands and feet were swollen and she displayed them as proof of her statement. "The pain's not so bad today, but some mornings I'm so stiff I can barely move and I got to get my garden going."

"I'm sorry to hear about your pain," Ruth said with real sympathy. "Are you a Christian?"

Ayita's brown eyes flashed angrily. "You think I'm not?"

"I don't know. That's why I was asking," Ruth said not missing a beat.

She calmed down a little when she realized Ruth hadn't meant to offend with the question, but she was tired of white folks assuming she wasn't because of her race. "Yes. A Baptist if you must know, but what's that got to do with it? Are you trying to hint that the pain I'm experiencing is God's judgment?"

"No, but I think you might experience healing if you ask God for it and believe He'll do it. You want to try?"

Ayita looked skeptical at first, but her pain outweighed her doubts. "And you have scripture to back this up?"

"And the prayer of faith shall save the sick," she quoted. "It has to be God's will and you must believe in Him and His power to do it, but miracles don't just happen in the Bible. They still happen today."

"I believe. What do I do?"

Not sure where all the woman hurt, she gently put her hands on Ayita's shoulders. "Do you believe that Jesus Christ can heal you?"

"Yes."

She did look as if she were trying to believe that He would, but something was holding her back. "Believe harder," Ruth said.

Ayita gave it her all, but her hope was quickly gone when nothing happened right away and was replaced with cynicism. "See? Nothing."

Ruth had been so sure she would receive healing or else she wouldn't have suggested it, but she'd seen the anger the woman had displayed earlier. Such things could get in the way of faith healing. "Are you feeling bitter towards those who brought you out here maybe?"

"Well, who wouldn't be? Do you know how many miles I trekked to get here? So many of my friends died on the way. My own sister. We were treated like cattle. Worse than cattle."

"And my heart hurts for you. I'm ashamed that my people did this to your people, but you need to forgive them. That could be interfering with your ability to receive healing."

"Forgive? You don't understand what I've had to go through."

"That's true. I don't, but Jesus Christ does. He was without sin, God's own Son, and He was hung on the cross like the worst kind of criminal. But He forgave."

"How old are you?" Ayita asked Ruth.

"31." She caught Kid's look of humor and rolled her eyes. He'd been enjoying teasing her about being in her 30s since he was still in his 20s. "He thinks he's so much younger than me because he's 29," she explained, so Ayita wouldn't think Kid's smile or her eye roll was at her expense.

Kid still smiled. "No, I don't really. I just like watching her get riled."

"Oh, yes. You're both so very old," she said full of sarcasm. "You all are children. So don't tell me-"

"Spider, spider!" Mercy hollered unexpectedly, pointing and stamping her feet.

There was indeed a very black spider about an inch in size. It could have been harmless, but since they weren't familiar with the ones out here, Kid took no chances and crushed it with his boot.

"He died for our sins," Mercy solemnly observed of the spider.

The adults laughed even Ayita, who looked as if she hadn't laughed in awhile. Mercy had obviously been listening closely at Easter.

Maybe the tonic the elderly lady needed to be able to let go of the bitterness was the joy that came from having a child around. No doubt that's what Evan had been hoping for. Ruth hoped so too for she was much more concerned over Ayita's spiritual health than her physical.


	3. Chapter 3

Kid offered to make Ayita more furniture the next morning. Like many, she'd been allowed a saw and ax for rebuilding. A table and more chairs was her first request.

"And I'll help you with the planting," Ruth said after Kid left to find a good tree.

Ayita led her to the supplies. All she'd been allotted for planting was a hoe and just enough corn for an acre.

"This is a start," Ruth said, rolling up her sleeves. "I'm sure you'll have a more plentiful garden next year and there's plenty to forage in the woods in the meantime as I'm sure you know. I haven't gotten to plant a garden since I left my home as an adult."

"You make it sound like planting a garden is a pleasure instead of a curse. Wasn't struggling to make things grow part of the curse at Eden?"

"You have a point, but the way I see it, every job I do whether big or little is for the Lord, and that brings me pleasure. But besides that, it's nice to think that I'm taking part in making God's creation grow and putting in a good day's work can be satisfying."

"Well, I hope you can keep that good attitude cause I'm not sure I can," she said, rolling up her sleeves too.

"I was thinking, if you didn't mind, you could watch Mercy for me. She's at that age where if you turn your back for a minute, she finds trouble."

"I know it well. I was a mother before you were even born." She rolled her sleeves back down, signaling she would do it.

Ruth was happy the woman would still be able to be and feel useful without overdoing it. "Thanks. I appreciate it. She don't like her bonnet too good, but if she's going to be outside, she needs to wear it or else she'll burn."

"I'm well aware of how whites burn in the sun. I was married to one and we had 4 children together."

That wasn't so surprising to Ruth. It explained her good English. The varying shades of the people she'd seen hinted there'd been a lot of intermarrying going on, more so than in other tribes. Chief John Ross himself, who she hadn't met yet, was reported to be 7/8 white, meaning he only one great grandparent was a full-blooded Indian. One would never guess he had Native American blood to look at him, according to the papers.

Still, she was a little surprised that a woman who had joined white culture so completely by marrying one would have also been sent out west. "Did your children come with you?"

"No. They're living in North Carolina, thank God, with families of their own. White families on white land, so there was no issue of land ownership. When my husband died, I went to Georgia to live with my sister. The land she owned was on tribal land, so the government was free to steal it from her. I could have gone to live with one of my children, I know, but my sister needed me."

Ruth shook her head sadly at the whole heartbreaking situation. Getting kicked off the land that had been theirs before white man had ever even dreamed that there was another side to the world was unfair. Losing her sister because of the ill treatment by the soldiers forcing them westward was even worse. "I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't you who did it. I suppose I should be grateful that your government gave us land to replace it. Right?"

"There are always things to be thankful for," she agreed. Then she looked at the work before her. The acre had already been cleared of the trees fortunately. It was just a matter of softening the earth and then dropping in the seeds and water.

She picked up the hoe and got to it.

Ayita and Mercy brought her water to drink around midmorning.

"I love houses, Momma," Mercy declared.

"Yeah, they're different from wagons alright." Ruth felt a little guilty over the comment from her daughter. Did she as young as she was miss the experience of living in one place in a house?

But just a few seconds later, running barefoot in the grass, she also declared, "I love grasses."

Ruth smiled, feeling better.

"And I love butterflies, Momma," she called as she tried to chase down one.

Ruth chuckled this time and went back to chopping at the weeds and shifting the soil with the hoe.

Mercy loved everything lately. Oh, to see the world through the eyes of a child again where everything was fresh and wonderful. She prayed that she would stop more often and take in the wonder of the world around them.

Ayita did all the cooking. For supper, she made some kind of blackberry dessert along with cornbread and a corn soup. Ayita made sure Mercy had a generous helping of the blackberries and she gave it to her before she had a chance to eat the regular part of the meal.

Ruth normally would have never allowed her to have something sweet before supper, afraid it would ruin her appetite, but one time wasn't going to hurt her.

Besides, children needed a little spoiling every now and then. Mercy hadn't gotten to experience the joy of a grandmother's love before and Ayita no doubt was missing getting to spoil her grandchildren, so it was a good arrangement.

sss

Ruth and Kid and Mercy shared a corner of the house, sleeping on the floor on top their own blankets and pillows. Mercy's soft snores and the rain outside drowned out their whispered conversation.

"I wish I could do more for her. More for them," Ruth said.

"You know sometimes just knowing that someone cares enough to want to help is more than enough, but we are making a difference for Ayita. Even Mercy is helping."

"Ayita did seem to enjoy her company, didn't she? I know we are, but even if we stay here the whole summer, we're not even going to make a dent in all that needs to be done. I just wish I could snap my fingers and fix everything."

"I know you do, but life don't work that way. And I imagine that's probably a good thing since we don't see all that God sees."

"True. I guess we better get to sleep or we'll be falling asleep in church tomorrow. Good night, honey."

"Goodnight, baby," he answered, sending her an air kiss since Mercy lay between them.


	4. Chapter 4

Ayita took them to church. They took the wagon, not that it was a terribly far walk, but it made it easier on Ayita's swollen joints. It was a simple structure, but its triangular roof and steeple marked it as a church.

Jesse Bushyhead was the name of the preacher. He had bushy, blonde hair that spoke of European heritage, but his features and skin tone spoke of Cherokee heritage too.

Ruth was excited to see how they worshiped and found they were as reverent as any she'd ever seen and filled with a tranquility as they sang a beautiful and solemn hymn to God in their native language.

Reverend Bushyhead preached his sermon first in Cherokee and than in English, no doubt out of consideration for the Coles. He used plenty of gestures and there was energy and power in his speaking that held the people spellbound.

"It was feared that removal would weaken the faith of our people, but I believe the opposite has occurred. God has instead strengthened our faith."

There were cries of amen.

"Our troubles remind us that this world is not our home. We are strangers and pilgrims here waiting for our true home, our eternal home, where there will be no more death, sorrow or tears."

Ruth and Kid both were moved by the sermon. God had truly laid His hand on this native preacher.

"If it be His will, we will be raised up as mighty as before. Nay, mightier because it won't be with weapons of war but with the sword of the spirit."

He held the Bible high. "I came to Christ because I decided to read this book in my hand. It is more than a book. It is the Word of God, which has the power to transform lives. He reveals Himself within these pages."

"God sent His son to die for sinful man." The reverend was moved to tears and his voice caught in his throat and that was more powerful than any other emotion he had displayed thus far.

"Did you hear me, my people? For man, all men. Red, white, black, yellow, male, female, free, slave, young, or old. And He calls you today to turn from sin and choose life, choose Jesus Christ, who can bring you into a relationship with the Father because of the work He accomplished on the cross. Come and receive."

3 souls came forward to receive salvation. Before the service was closed, the reverend said, "We have a special visitor, Sister Ruth. Brother Evan says she has been given the gift of healing, biblical healing."

He asked her to the front and at least a dozen came forward and all found healing.

The concluding prayer was given. It wasn't just rhetoric, a plight common in many churches. These people were believing and living the Word.

Reverend Bushyhead, a friendly man, greeted all his parishioners by name as they filed out the door and asked after their wellbeing. He looked genuinely pleased to have more missionary help. Evan Jones greeted them as well.

Ayita had seen for herself now that faith healing was real and she muttered after they left the church, "Even God wants to see me suffer."

"No," Ruth said quickly. "That's not it. He loves you. It's just His primary concern is for your soul, not your body."

"You still think it's because I carry bitterness."

"It's not helping and I think bad feelings can hurt our bodies as much as any sickness. You must forgive those who did this to you for them as well as yourself. God commands it of us."

"Maybe one day but not today."

The wagon came to a halt by a slow-flowing river. Kid pulled out 3 fishing poles.

Ayita had just noticed that the wagon had not been returning to her house and she asked, "Should we be fishing on a Sunday?"

"I enjoy fishing. It's not work if we're enjoying it, is it?" Ruth replied.

"I don't suppose," Ayita allowed.

"And no need to worry about going hungry even if we don't catch anything. I packed the leftover cornbread and blackberries.

Mercy went splashing into the shallow part of the creek just as soon as her feet touched the ground. She had a fondness for getting wet.

Ruth laughed. "You're going to scare away all the fish," she called out as she chased her down before she stumbled onto the deep end.

Kid smiled. "Oh, I'm sure there's a few brave-hearted fish left." He offered the extra fishing pole to Ayita, which she took.

They dug up some grubby worms and settled on the bank.

Ruth took off of her shoes. Ayita followed her example.

"That is soothing to the feet," the older woman commented.

Ruth smiled in gladness. She didn't speak much of her pain, but she could tell by the woman's grimaces that she suffered constantly.

They came away with 3 fish, which was indeed a miracle with an active toddler around, who had only spared a few minutes for fishing by sitting in her father's lap and help him hold the pole over the 2 hours they were there.

Ayita had loosened up considerably over the during the fishing trip and was sharing bits about her children and her childhood in Georgia.

The pleasant day quickly came to a halt, however, when they made it back to Ayita's.

The elderly woman's horse, a good Cherokee horse, was as tired and worn out as she was, not good to much of anyone but her. It had been a gift from one of the men, who had managed to bring a small part of his herd. She'd been allowed to ride it during some of the trail when she'd gotten too sick to walk, but it was gone now and her house looked as if it had been vandalized.

**Historical Note: Parts of the sermon were taken from Jesse Busyhead's real life comments. **


	5. Chapter 5

Kid went inside of the cabin first to make sure the prowler wasn't still lurking there. He told them it was safe to come in. Ayita and Ruth gasped with disbelief when they saw the sight.

The inside had been trashed, the furniture broken with Ayita's own ax and the blankets torn. It had been done for pure meanness and no other reason; they couldn't have been expecting to find anything of value inside.

"The corn," Ayita said suddenly.

They rushed outside to where the sack was waiting for planting in the little outside shack used to store the outside tools, and it was as they all feared. The corn had been taken as well.

"Will my troubles never end?" Ayita asked in despair.

Ruth could certainly understand why she would feel that way. "Would you like to pray with me?

"How can I pray? I can't even think."

So Ruth prayed for Ayita and the situation on her own.

"I'll hunt down the dirty dog that did this, Miss Ayita," Kid promised, "and I'll see that the corn's replaced too. The first thing to do is see if anyone got a look at him. Where's your nearest neighbor?"

"To the east about half a mile."

So they all got back in the wagon and rode to the neighbor's together.

The neighbor wasn't alone. Evan Jones was at the house along with a couple of other men.

Ayita pointed out to Kid which was one was her neighbor and he went up to the men, begging their pardon for the interruption, and asking the man, "Did you see anyone ride by with Miss Ayita's horse?"

"I saw him ride away with him and his other stolen goods, but I had nothing to chase him down with. A stranger, he was, and a white man. He was a soldier too. So no good would it have done if I had caught him."

Ruth watched the bitterness in Ayita's expression grow in that moment at the discovery that once again the white soldier had made her life a little more miserable.

"A soldier?" Kid repeated. "Are you sure?"

"He was wearing the uniform of a soldier. Trust me I know what soldiers look like. A couple other houses were hit as well. My own, while we were at church it would seem."

Kid looked at Ruth. "I'm going to ride up to the fort then. See if they know anything about this man."

She nodded.

"We would appreciate you looking into this Mr. Cole. We were trying to formulate a plan to keep people and their things safe from this single soldier. It would be wonderful if you could catch him and find out why he's doing this. You got plenty of bullets, I guess, in case the fellow tries something?" Evan said.

"Daddy's got them in his butt pocket," Mercy informed Mr. Jones before ducking behind Ruth as if just realizing she'd been talking to a stranger.

"Thank you, Mercy," Kid said with a grin. He supposed the term butt pocket might have been more to the point than back pocket, but he doubted it'd catch on.

Ruth, on the other hand, looked a little embarrassed as she picked Mercy up and gave Mr. Jones a sheepish grin. "Kids. You never know what's going to come out of their mouth next."

Evan chuckled appreciatively. "No, you don't," He looked at Kid. "God be with you. I'll be sure to check in on the women periodically you can rest assured."

Kid shook his hand. "Thank you. It'd make me feel better."

Kid, Ruth, Mercy, and Ayita went back to the cabin, so Kid could start the journey right away.

Ruth and Ayita packed him the 2 days worth of food he'd need to get to the fort and back while Kid packed his saddlebag with the other essentials he'd need.

Ayita hung back while Kid said goodbye to his family.

He lifted Mercy up off the ground and kissed the top of her head, instructing, "Be a good girl for Momma."

She sweetly shook her head yes with her pointer finger stuck contemplatively in her mouth.

He put her back down and looked at Ruth.

"I'll be praying for you. Be careful," she said.

He kissed her softly on the lips. "I will be. You be careful too. Don't forget you got the hunting rifle if need be."

"I don't think we'll need it, but it's good to know. Hurry back."

He kissed her more passionately this time, not caring if Ayita or Mercy was watching. "Always."

Ruth and Mercy went back to stand with Ayita and they watched Kid ride off on the back of Horse.

"Why is he going to do this for me?" Ayita asked.

"Because you're his sister in Christ and some of us still want to see justice prevail. We're not all like President Jackson and the soldiers."

"I didn't say you were."

"And the soldiers aren't all like the ones you've met either."

"I don't know if I believe that. I hope your husband shoots him when he finds him. He deserves no less."

Ruth knew she wasn't thinking about the robbery so much, though horse thievery and the stealing of someone's food supply were serious crimes, but instead she was thinking of the lives lost on the trail due to the soldiers' cruelty.


	6. Chapter 6

Kid came upon Fort Gibson about twilight after the fort had already been shut up for the coming night.

"State your business," called down a soldier on duty from the watchtower.

"I need to speak to the man in charge. There's a situation going on he needs to be made aware of."

There was a moment of hesitation as the man mulled over his words, but then the heavy wooden gates, letting him in.

Kid gave the soldier that met him his name and he was taken into one of the log houses, the quarters of the commandant. The soldier announced him to his superior.

The commanding officer was a thin man with a patrician nose and a slight frown. He was still in uniform though the hour was getting late. "I'm Matthew Arbuckle. What can I do for you, Mr. Cole?"

"A white soldier's been causing trouble for the Cherokees or at least someone dressed like one. He's both robbing and destroying their property. It was done some time yesterday morning."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that wasn't Private Keegan for none of my men left the fort yesterday or today. He tried to desert and was the thieving sort though he was never caught in the act, so I jumped onto the desertion charge. I stamped him with a D on his thigh, shaved his head, and drummed him out of service."

"You going to do anything about him?"

"What should I do? I've washed my hands of him. He's no longer my problem." He said it so coolly and unconcernedly that it was irritating.

"It's your job to protect these people. That's why you're stationed here."

"No, my job is to construct roads and keep the peace between the tribes. I do stop the whiskey peddlers that try to get the Indians hooked on liquor cause that's the last thing they need with feelings running high. Has anyone been killed or kidnapped that you know of?"

"No."

"Then I see no reason to involve myself or my men in Indian affairs. Petty theft is not my domain."

"Petty theft? He stole their seeds for planting and horses. That's not petty. I'm staying with an elderly lady that may starve to death this winter without her corn."

"If she's not able to put enough food back, I'd be willing to trade, but the land is full of game and wild-growing foodstuff. Tell them that."

That was no solution. These people had been left with nothing. What was she supposed to trade with? He supposed the man was thinking of furs, but when was an ailing, elderly woman on her own supposed to find the time? If she worked at the furs on the chance the soldiers at the fort would give her just enough to survive the winter, she definitely wouldn't get a winter's food supply stored up.

He had been hoping for the cooperation of the fort, but it looked like he was on his own again as always seemed to be the case when it came to matters of law. Just once he'd like to meet a lawman who would support and help from the beginning. "How generous of you. And in the meanwhile, this Keegan fellow gets away scot-free and stays at large to do this to other Indians or whites even?"

"I've heard of you, Mr. Cole. I have every confidence you will be able to bring the matter to a quick resolution. Bring him to me if you want and I'll see what can be done. But I believe he won't stick around here. He hates this part of the country."

Kid gave him his insincere thanks.

"Would you like to sleep here tonight?" Arbuckle asked.

Kid gave a quick glance out the window. It was now completely dark. He wouldn't say no to a bed even if it was the only real help the officer was going to give him.

The same soldier that had taken him to the commandant now led him to the barracks and saw that Horse got stabled with the other horses.

After a quick and quiet hello to the men who weren't already sleeping, he climbed into the bed the soldier had shown him to, stopping only to take off his shirt and boots.

He'd slept on better beds than this old, worn cot, but it was still better than hard ground even factoring in the combined, not-so-musical snoring of the sleeping soldiers. He was tired enough from his ride to the fort that it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Kid was woken by the sound of a bugle. He ran his hand through his sleep-mussed hair. That wasn't a sound he'd enjoy waking up to everyday. He felt a sudden pang of sympathy for the soldiers because of it. The bugle was followed by gunshots, ceremonial gunshots, and he could see through the window, the American flag being run up the pole to flutter in the early morning sunlight.

He ate breakfast with them. A simple fare of oatmeal but filling. He was bombarded by questions and conversation. The men seemed glad for the break in monotony he provided. They saw little action out here apparently. Kid was quite relieved to get away from the table.

He set out from the fort, wondering how he was going to find Keegan, if it was indeed Keegan. Any trail he might have left behind had mostly likely gone cold. And all these hills and valleys and trees made it easy for criminals to hide and hard for Kid to find this single renegade soldier.

Then as if in answer to the question in his mind, he heard a gunshot fired and it didn't come from the direction of the fort. He drew his gun. Maybe he'd located the ex-soldier already. He rode in the direction he'd heard it come from to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

"We'll be ready when we get the seed," Ruth told Ayita as she washed her dirt-covered hands in the bucket of water. "I got all the earth broken up. It's just a matter of keeping it weeded now until we can plant."

"You think he'll find the corn then?"

"My husband is a very persistent man. If there's a way to track him down, he will. God willing of course."

A woman with a little girl came over the small hill behind Ayita's cabin.

"Miss Ayita, you need help around here?" the woman asked. "I heard what happened."

"It's under control thanks to the nice missionaries staying with me. You met Sister Ruth at church, didn't you, Tamar?" The woman nodded and then gave a friendly nod toward Ruth, which Ruth returned, and Ayita continued, "And I know you have plenty to do your own self."

"I did find a big fat bee hive. I'd love to get some of the honey before the bears beat me to it. I'll be sure to bring you some at church, Sunday."

"Why don't you leave your daughter with us?"Miss Ayita suggested. " We'll walk her home later and it'll make your job easier. Having one more youngen under foot's not going to bother us."

The young mother looked agreeable to the idea, but then she looked uncertainly at Ruth. "If she won't bother you."

"Not at all. You'll be doing me a favor, giving my daughter someone to play with. She gets the opportunity to play with other children so rarely."

Satisfied, she looked at her daughter. "Listen to Miss Ayita and Sister Ruth, Effie."

Though the girl didn't make direct eye contact with her mother, she was listening to her. "Yes, Ma."

Effie and Mercy stared at each other a few moments after Effie's mother left, not quite sure what to make of each other.

Effie had a simple cornhusk doll in her arms, but it was made nice by a fancy dress made from animal fur and real black hair, probably her mother's hair. Mercy was staring at it really hard but was too shy to ask for it or take it, but it outshined her own handkerchief doll. Ruth made a mental note to make her a cornhusk doll of her own for her birthday.

Effie, who was a year or two older than Mercy and so a little bolder, broke the standoff first by announcing, "Let's play." She came over and took Mercy by the hand after depositing her doll by the bench and ordering it to take a nap.

She led Mercy further from the house but not so far that they couldn't be heard or the children couldn't be gotten to if need be.

Ruth and Ayita began working on salvaging the blankets, sewing the rips that could be sewed and making rags from what they couldn't. They sat on one of the revival benches to do the work. It wasn't as comfortable as a chair with a back, but at least Ayita didn't have to get up off the ground.

"One thing about it, you'll be able to make a lovely rug rag for your home. I'll give you my destroyed pieces since I don't have much use for one in my wagon."

"Thank you. A rug might be nice."

Effie had gathered up sticks and made a circle from them to represent the fire. "We can make stew!" she declared.

She wasn't sure Mercy quite understood the concept of the imaginary stew, but she enthusiastically joined in the fun of pulling the grass and wildflowers up and throwing them on top of the branches.

"It looks like Mercy's made her first friend," Ruth said with a smile, wishing Kid was here to see it and praying he was having success with his mission.

"They don't see their differences, do they?" Ayita remarked.

"How different are they really? They're both little girls who like to play. But you're right that there's some adults who could learn a thing or two from them. There's a reason God says our faith must be like that of a little child's."

sss

Kid had discovered that the shot came from a grizzled old man with a beard halfway down his chest, who had just bagged a bird. He was either a white man browned in the sun or had mixed ancestry like many around here. In any case, he was sure the neighbor would have mentioned a beard, which made him not the man he was hunting. He didn't look the threatening sort and he didn't seemed threatened by Kid's drawn gun.

"Can I help you, neighbor?" asked the man in a thick, backwoods southern accent.

"You might be able," Kid said, putting his gun away. "I'm looking for a man in uniform who's got more than one horse with him."

"I saw such a man yesterday evening camped out a couple miles back that way. I figured he must have gotten them unlawfully. The army's not known for paying their soldiers well."

"No, they're not."

"Cocky fellow too or he wouldn't have had a campfire going. He don't fear getting caught."

That was good news for Kid. There was hope of catching up with the thief yet, so he had to take the chance. He hoped Ruth wouldn't worry overmuch at his being gone longer than had been planned. "Thank you, sir. You've been most helpful."


	8. Chapter 8

Tamar and Effie weren't the only visitors Ayita and Ruth had while Kid was away.

"Elias, how nice of you to visit," Ayita said to the man at the door. To Ruth, she explained, "His grandmother and I were great friends."

Ruth was glad to see Ayita received so many visitors.

Ayita and Elias made social chit chat for a few minutes, sitting on down on the revival benches, and then Elias got down to the reason he was there. "Come support the Treaty Party, Ayita. We're having a meeting tomorrow."

"And why should I do that?"

"It is the only way we will ever make any headway with the United States. We have to deal with them on their terms in their way. Become their ally. We will never be allowed to become an entity to ourselves however much our people dream of the days when we were. We must play by their rules. Which means treaties."

"And they will just break those treaties when it's convenient for them like they always do," Ayita observed.

"Perhaps, but you can't argue that we haven't been making progress. George invented letters for our own language and because of it, the New Testament has been translated into our language. We can hear the Almighty's Word in our tongue. But how many whites know we are as saved as they? They see us as savages, lumping all red men into the same category. We must work to educate them, so that they see the Cherokee people as brothers. What do you say, Sister Ruth?"

"I believe spiritual progress is the truest progress and a gift from God because no man can snatch it from you, but whether you can get others to see that progress is another story. Doesn't mean you shouldn't try, of course. I go around the country preaching, knowing full well some of the Lord's message will fall on deaf ears, but that's their burden to bear, not mine. I've done my part. You shouldn't stop speaking the truth."

He nodded in agreement. "I have hope, Ayita. My wife, God rest her soul, was white. Your husband was white. It's proof we can lay our differences aside and come together as one."

"Our spouses were the minority. You experienced prejudice because of your union together, did you not? I did. My children did."

"I did, but I believe it can one day be a majority that sees people before they see race."

"I think you're a dreamer," Ayita said.

"So you support the National Party then? We can be noble and gone or we can be under the Unites States' leadership and alive. The National Party resisted removal and where did it get them? In the same place it got the Old Settlers except we got here under better circumstances because we came under our own terms."

"I don't support them any more than I support yours. I want nothing to do with any of it. I'm tired of politics, American or Cherokee. I just want to be left to live out the rest of my life, what's left of it, in peace."

"I wish you would change your mind. An older, respected woman like yourself would be heard by many," Elias said gently.

"My voice will be scattered by the swirling winds of time. All our voices will be. It is no longer a nation of Indians. We, as a people, will disappear from the earth either through bloodshed or hidden in the veins of our white descendants."

"Yet, the more we show ourselves cooperative, the more we will be heard and the more freedoms we will earn. And if they still choose to wipe us from the earth, we will not be forgotten in Heaven," he said, standing up.

"On that you can be sure, brother," Ruth said, standing with him. "I'm praying for your people. My people too. For a Christian nation, so many unchristian things happen in it. Instead of spreading the gospel to the land's original inhabitants, we are suppressing it."

"Well, you're not. And I thank you for it. I have others to see. Let me know, Ayita, if you change your mind."

"I won't," she said firmly and he left.

"He seems a nice man," Ruth remarked.

"Nice but foolish. It should be a time to unite, not to divide. And that's what those parties are doing. Dividing us."

"Division is a problem that happens everywhere even in Christ's own church. I don't know that anyone will ever be as united as they need to be this side of the Jordan."

Ruth then noticed how quiet it had gotten and looked around for Mercy. She had somehow managed to slip out the door when Elias had and was behind Grace, pulling on her tail. Fortunately, the gentle mare was ignoring her, chomping on the grass and swishing her tail as if Mercy was nothing more than a pesky fly, but who knew how long that would last.

Ruth rushed out and over and whisked her out of hoof range.

"You are not supposed to play near Grace's hooves and you're certainly not supposed to pull on her tail. She might have kicked you."

"But I want to, Momma. I want my dollie to have hair."

"I don't care what you want. I've told you not to get too close to Grace by yourself. I don't want you getting hurt."

Her sweet little girl threw herself down on the ground, screaming and kicking her legs.

"That is not nice. You use your words. We don't scream and kick like a banshee."

Mercy was ignoring her and continuing to throw her fit.

"You're old enough to get a switch."

This peaked her interest and she stopped the screaming and kicking and sat up. Her nose wrinkled. "What's a switch, Momma?"

"You're about to find out. Stand up."

She obeyed and Ruth explained. "A switch is a branch you have to pull off the tree or bush. The harder to pull they are, the better they are. Bring me one and I'll show you what you do with it."

Mercy happily skipped off for one, blissfully unaware of what it was used for.

Ruth sent her back for longer ones twice but accepted the third one.

"We going fishing with it, Momma?" Mercy asked hopefully.

Ruth couldn't help smiling. Mercy was just too cute for her own good. "We're not going fishing with it." She threw the switch down and picked Mercy up. "You stay away from Grace, you hear? I don't want you so much as looking at her tail. Or you'll find out what that stick is for and you won't like it. Yes, ma'am?"

"Yes, ma'am," she answered, sensing she had just been shown the meaning of her name though she wasn't sure what she'd been saved from.

"If you don't listen to Momma like Daddy asked you to, he'll take care of you when he gets back and you really won't like that."

She wasn't sure it was much of a threat. Kid had never had to whip her either. He might even be softer than her when it came to disciplining their daughter. She knew for a fact he had a harder time telling her no. But it sounded good and it appeared to be working for the time being.

**Many of Elias' comments came from Elias Boudinot's "An Address to the Whites".**


	9. Chapter 9

Kid found the culprit due to the campfire smoke rising up though the cool night air had long since turned into an extra warm day and he wasn't cooking either. He just hadn't gotten up to put it out yet.

He was still in uniform and had a hangover from the way his eyes squinted in the sunlight and from his sluggish movements.

All Kid had to do was sneak up behind him, pounce, and tie him up with the rope he'd brought along, which he did. It was easier than bagging a lame rabbit.

"What are you doing?" he cried, looking at Kid as if he was the one in the wrong.

"You stole from some nice people, so I'm taking you in to face justice," he answered as he packed and tied the 3 stolen horses with the stolen items together to make them easy to lead.

"Just from Indians." He saw that was the wrong answer to give him by Kid's look. Kid draped him uncomfortably across one of the horses. "Look, we can split the goods. I wouldn't mind taking on a partner."

"I wouldn't be your partner if we were talking about splitting all the gold in the world. Now, if you can't be quiet on our trip to Fort Gibson, I'll be real pleased to gag you."

The threat worked and Kid got to enjoy peace and quiet on the way to the fort. The man made two real good struggles in that time, but Kid knew how to tie a good knot. In fact, he spent so much time tying outlaws and wanted men up, he wondered if she shouldn't invest in a good pair of handcuffs.

He had even less trouble than last time getting in through the gate to see Commandant Arbuckle as the soldier at the gate knew who he was this time and what he was doing back.

"That was fast, Mr. Cole," Arbuckle said. "Yes, this is Keegan alright."

"Cole. As in Kid Cole?" Keegan asked.

Kid ignored him, enjoying seeing Keegan squirm.

"I wish I could do something about him," Arbuckle said, looking at Keegan with no great love. "But what you really need is a U.S. marshal. He's the only one who can really make the arrest and then he can conduct him to where he needs to go."

"And you're only now telling me I need a marshal?"

"I just got to thinking about it after you left. And besides, who's going to escort him to a court for trial? You? There ain't one within a 100 miles of here."

"Fine. Then get a marshal and just hold him here until he gets here."

"I don't have the authority. He hasn't been officially arrested. If he were still in my company, of course, I could do something with him, but he isn't."

"If you don't make an example of him and just let him go, it's going to be an open invitation for all kinds of marauders and outlaws. Marauders who will know they can get by with robbing people blind because the Indians are not legally allowed to retaliate. Is that what you want?"

"It's not what I want, but my hands are tied unless you can come back with a marshal."

"You can count on it if I have to go all the way to the capital to find one."

"Good luck. It's too expensive a venture for marshals to want to come all the way to this godforsaken part of the country, especially for simple theft. It's a shame he's not an Indian. Then they could handle it themselves, but they've no right to put an American citizen on trial. You have to let him go."

"This isn't over," Kid warned.

Kid pushed Keegan outside the fort none too gently. He cut the ropes with his pocketknife once they were back in the woods.

Despite his angry determination to find a marshal, he knew it was pretty hopeless. He could go back east to get one, but that would take too long and he might not even be able to talk a marshal into coming, but he could at least take back the things he had taken. "What are you waiting on?"

"My things," Keegan remarked as if it should have been plain.

"I know these don't belong to you. I intend to see they at least get back where they belong."

"You can't just steal from me," he sputtered.

"Sure I can. There ain't no marshal here to arrest me. You heard it yourself. Why I bet I could even shoot you and no one would care. That's one thing you got to love about the west."

His eyes looked as if they were about to pop from his head in fear.

He wouldn't really kill the man in cold blood, even if he was a lowlife, but Keegan didn't know that. "Get out of here before I decide to put you out of your misery."

"You think you can protect all those Indians from me? You may be legendary, but you're still just a man. I got a right to take what's theirs after escorting them all the way out here and then protecting them in this lousy fort where any white women to be had are already married. I got a right to be paid better than I was."

Kid's hand went to the handle of his gun and Keegan scurried away on foot, putting Kid in mind of a rat.

Kid mounted.

"Mr. Cole!"

Kid turned Horse in the direction of the voice. A soldier from the fort was running to catch up with him.

"I couldn't help overhearing. You won't believe this, but I ran into a marshal on a visit to see my girl."

His girl must have been an Indian, not that it mattered to Kid. "And?"

"I think he's still out there somewhere. Some gal got herself kidnapped by a gang. This marshal thinks they came into Indian territory to hide."

"You're sure he's a marshal?"

"Sure as shooting. Not much experience mind cause who else would want to be a marshal out here in the middle of nowhere unless they're just half crazy, but he's a marshal alright."

It was times like this when a man would be a fool not to believe in Providence. It was an absolute miracle. "Any idea where he's hunting?"

"I was on the Creek side when I saw him."

Not real specific, but it would have to do. "Can you see that these things make it to the Cherokee section? To Evan Jones or Jesse Bushyhead would be especially good. They'll know how to find all the owners and if you could pass a message to my wife that I'm okay, I'd appreciate it."

"It's my recreation day. I could do that," he agreed though he'd obviously been looking forward to visiting his girlfriend.

Kid got directions to where the marshal had last been seen and then he was off.

He spent the latter part of the day, hunting for the marshal. He found him in the eventide, drinking by the river.

He was a man in his 20s with two long, red braids and a silver star with 5 points was pinned to his vest.

"You the marshal?" he asked by way of announcing himself, knowing full well he was.

"I am," he said, rising to his feet and giving no sign of surprise. "Elias Burch to be exact."


	10. Chapter 10

"Pleased to meet you, Marshall Burch. My name's Kid Cole. I could use your help, sir."

"I heard of you. The famous gunslinger. You as quick on the draw as they say?" His hand hovered by his belt, indicating he wanted a match with him.

Kid didn't have the time for this foolishness, but since he needed his help, he humored him. "Let's see."

Kid drew his gun just a split second faster.

The marshal was impressed.

"Kind of young for a marshal, ain't you?" Kid asked.

"I earned it," he said thumping his thumb against his chest vigorously.

"Easy now. No need to be up in arms about it. I was just wondering how you did it is all."

"Cause I'm like a dog who refuses to let go of a bone. I'll follow any man clear across the country to see justice done. Most marshals won't travel this far out west to bring a man in."

"So I hear. You think you could help me? I got a man robbing from the Indians and the fort either can't or won't help."

"I'm on a case now. I can't stop tracking the fellows I'm after. They got a young girl with them and every minute counts."

"The trail's not hot though, is it? I'll help you track them down if you bring this man into custody for me."

"So I help you and then you help me?"

"That's right."

"Deal."

They got on their horses.

"Your horse looks pretty worn out," Kid observed.

Marshal Burch's cheeks colored in anger and he patted his horse's golden mane. "He's a good horse, superior stock. The finest in all of Mississippi. Maybe the whole south."

Kid sighed impatiently. That was the 2nd time he'd gotten mad in the course of their short conversation. His temper obviously matched his hair. Kid didn't know if he wanted such a hotheaded man helping him, but his options were few. Just one really. "I only mentioned it cause I got a horse back at the cabin where I'm staying. We can change him out, so he can rest. Spend the night, eat. We got some time I think cause I left the man in question without a horse. I don't think he can get very far on foot."

"Well, that's alright then. What are we waiting for? Let's go."

Kid lead the way, hoping this partnership would turn out better than he thought it would. He had his doubts.

sss

A rock dropped from Ayita's pocket while she was bending over to fold her blankets up out of the way. It was a light gray stone shaped like a cross.

"What a beautiful rock," Ruth commented. "Was it carved that way?"

"No. It is found in nature like this. There is a Cherokee legend behind it. Would you like to hear it?"

"Of course," Ruth said, sitting down with Ayita to listen and pulling Mercy on her lap, so she could hear too.

"One day many years ago, the sky turned dark as if a storm were brewing, but there was no clouds. The sun had been blotted out. The air felt sad as the people prayed to Creator God.

"Suddenly there was a special messenger, who came to tell a great and sad story. Across the water a star had marked a special child not so many years ago. The child was sent by the Creator and had taught the people of His tribe the ways of God, but there were enemies who would not listen to His message of peace or believe in the way He healed the sick. And on this very day, they had killed Him.

"The Cherokee people wept because of it and their tears became these stone crosses."

"What a beautiful story. And that's an old legend?"

"Yes. Maybe it predates the whites landing, maybe it doesn't, but that is one reason that the Cherokees were so ready for the gospel. Maybe more ready than any other tribe. Christianity filled in the gaps in our knowledge more than it replaced our belief system. We had no true religion of our own other than a belief in the Creator. Our ancestors also believed there was an evil spirit and most wanted nothing to do with him. They prayed only to God. The Bible made it so that we could know God more and have a truer relationship with Him, know His words and laws, and even find out who this evil spirit was."

"Isn't it amazing how God works? It's so very true that He pursues us, not the other way around. He knows just how to open our eyes to the truth. Well, look at that."

They could see one of the Cherokee men, unknown to Ruth, coming with Ayita's horse and corn through the window.

They went outside to meet him.

"My things were found? Thank goodness," Ayita said as she took the reins. The horse carried the corn on his back.

"Where's Kid Cole?" Ruth asked, words tumbling out in a hurried rush of anxiousness.

"Soldier say he get stuff but still need find man. Not worry he say."

Ruth felt better. "He can take care of himself." It was more a reminder to herself than a comment to the man. "More importantly God can and does. Thank you for the news and bringing the things out."

Ayita offered the man a drink, which he accepted and then he was on his way again to return the other stolen things. He still had 2 more people to see.

"I told you Kid'd do it," Ruth said. "Strange he got the stuff back but not the man. Unless he'd already sold it to someone. Oh, well, I guess he'll be here to explain it himself soon enough. I better get the corn in the ground, so the next thief is only of the animal variety."

"Not if I can help it. I'll tie some of the strips we've got to some branches and keep the birds away with the movement at least."

"That's a good idea."

"I can even make it look nice like a person." Ayita looked at Mercy. "How would you like to help Aunt Ayita make a very big doll?"

Mercy nodded with excitement and went over to take Ayita's gnarled hand. Ruth smiled at them and they all headed outside to get started on their work.


	11. Chapter 11

As Ruth was looking out over the field, surveying the work she had done so far, Kid slipped up behind her and surprised her with a hug.

She whirled around and broke into a wide grin, having guessed it was him. "I wish you wouldn't sneak up on a body like that, but I'm so happy to see you I don't care."

She gave him a long, welcoming kiss to prove it.

"I must look a sight," Ruth said, knowing she was sweaty and dusty from the planting.

"A sight for sore eyes. It's only been a few days, but it don't take long for me to miss you." He kissed her brow.

"Likewise," she said, her arms still wrapped around him. "Did you get him?"

"Not yet, but I got help." He moved to the side, so her line of vision wouldn't be blocked. "This is Marshal Elias Burch."

Ruth noticed the marshal for the first time. Her cheeks flushed, realizing he'd witnessed the kiss. She never would've kissed him so long or passionately, knowing he was watching. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cole. You're almost as famous as your husband."

"We've all got our crosses to bear. Ya'll must be thirsty."

"We are," Kid answered. "We already watered the horses down by the river. We just got to tie them up and we'll be in."

"You got any preference, Marshal Burch?" Ruth asked.

"You got any coffee? It may sound kind of backward, but I've found a hot drink on a hot day can be as cooling if not more cooling than a cool drink."

"Sure do. A fresh pot as it happens. What about you, Kid?"

"I'll take coffee too."

Mercy and Ayita had fallen asleep, so they took extra care to be quiet. Kid quietly explained all that had happened over coffee and about his good fortune of actually finding a marshal.

"God is good," Ruth said in response.

"Sometimes," Marshal Burch said.

"All the time, Marshal. Life ain't always good, but God is."

"A matter of opinion," was his reply to that.

"Not a matter of opinion. Biblical fact."

His temper flared. "Ma'am, you don't know what you're talking about. You ain't seen what I've seen."

Why did people assume Christians had never seen the hard realities of life? It was those times when a person often drew closest to God in her experience. "I'll pray for you then."

He let out a snort, showing what he thought of that. Finished with his coffee, Elias whipped out a cigar and lit it.

Ruth picked up the sleeping Mercy and went outside, muttering, "Some people've got no manners."

"Don't think your Mrs. likes me too good," Elias commented, not looking too worried about it.

"Oh, she likes you fine. She just don't like your smoking. I'll go talk to her."

He found her outside, watching Mercy try to climb a tree unsuccessfully.

"Don't let him smoke near you," Ruth warned. "It's not good for your consumption. Every time you get around a smoker, you get to coughing."

"That's true, but who's to say it's going to make it worse?"

"Common sense says. A cough is a warning that your body don't like it. And the way folks get where they got to have it all the time even if they can't afford it. That ain't good either. Your body is a temple of the Lord and from what I see, smoking don't honor that temple at all. And it stinks."

Kid couldn't help but smile. The way she could get excited over things amused him. She could get about as happy and joyful as a person could get, and by the same token, she could fly into a temper just as fast if the right button was pushed. "But it was rude for you to leave like that. You have to admit."

"Anybody with enough sense to fill a thimble would know it was rude to light up without asking in the presence of a lady." She was starting to cool down. "Maybe it was a little harsh though and my tongue was a little quick. I should have done a better job showing God's love, but I'm not sorry I left cause I don't want Mercy to be getting consumption. It runs in families as it is and I don't want the smoke helping it along any."

"You're right about that, but I'm sure he ain't going to be lighting up in front of you anymore though and anyway we'll be leaving in the morning."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to take him with you? He also seems a little hotheaded to me. Of course, talk of God can get folks like that sometimes."

"No, he just has a plain, old-fashioned temper, but I got to take him. He's the only one who can arrest him according to the commandant at the fort. I just hope he don't let it get in the way of showing good sense. And then I got to help him find the men he's tracking in return. Might be a week or so before I get back."

Mercy had given up on the tree and was now trying to climb her father's legs. He picked her up and kissed her cheek and then pretended like he was taking her nose, which Mercy thought was terribly funny.

"And here I thought we were going to spend the summer quietly, helping where we could. Chasing down criminals was not the way I thought we'd be helping."

"No, but I reckon that can be the Lord's work too. Let's go on a walk to give the marshal time to finish his cigar."

"I better go wake Ayita up first. She'll be scared half to death if she wakes to find Marshal Burch sitting in her cabin smoking away like some kind of steam engine."


	12. Chapter 12

Kid and Elias left at daybreak and they rode back to the spot where Kid had dropped Keegan off.

They found the former soldier's trail almost instantaneously.

"Look at him crashing through the trees, still not caring if he marks his trail," Kid remarked. "I guess he figures he got off, so there ain't nothing to worry about."

They followed the broken path for the majority of the day.

At long last, there was a rustle in the bushes up ahead like someone had heard them coming and had hid. They both got off their horses and ducked down behind the trees for cover in case Keegan had managed to get a firearm between then and now, which Kid thought was unlikely, but it never hurt to be cautious.

"We got him now," Elias whispered to Kid. Out loud, he said, "Okay, Keegan, raise your hands up high where we can see them and then slowly emerge from the bushes. You cooperate with us and I won't have to shoot."

When he didn't comply, the marshal fired a warning shot and a deer leapt from the bushes rather than a man. A proud stag, who had earned his antlers from knowing when to run and dart away he did.

"That was a waste of a bullet," Elias muttered.

"You know you don't always have to use a gun to bring a man in, don't you?"

"Them's funny words coming from a gunslinger."

"Maybe they are, but it's because I'm one that I realize how quick guns can take a life and how sparing you should be with the shots you fire. You can't hardly do without guns in your line of work, but you look like a smart man, one who can figure out when there's other ways to bring a man in. Sometimes you ain't got a choice but to fire on a man, but sometimes you do."

He wanted to argue more, but how could you argue with a man who'd called you smart? "I reckon we ought to be setting up camp."

sss

Elias played guitar too and had brought his along. One of the 3 g's absolutely needed for life on the trail he'd said: a guitar, a gun, and girls.

Marshal Burch played as he and Kid sang an old folksong they both knew.

"Stewball was a good horse  
He wore a high head  
And the mane on his foretop  
Was fine as silk thread

I rode him in England  
I rode him in Spain  
He never did lose, boys  
He always did gain

So come all you gamblers  
Wherever you are  
And don't bet your money  
On that little grey mare

Most likely she'll stumble  
Most likely she'll fall  
But you never will lose, boys  
On my noble Stewball."

"That was fun," Kid commented when they were through. He felt more of a camaraderie with Elias after sharing a song with him. "Sister Ruth don't care for that one too much cause of the gambling aspect, but I've always liked it."

"Me too. It's a classic." He settled back against one of the trees and plucked a blade of grass to chew the sweetness out of it. "How many men you killed?"

"More than I cared to." He knew the number. He remembered every single time. One time would have been too many and most those times had been for no better reason than some fool wanted the title fastest gunman in the west.

"You got a pretty wife and child. You're a lucky man."

"I know it. You thinking about starting a family of your own?"

"Naw, I prefer the solitary life."

"I thought so too at one time, but you meet the right woman and, well, everything changes."

"Possibly. Everything I heard true about her? Can she really heal people like they say?"

"She'd be the first to tell you it's God doing the work, not her, but it's true that miraculous healings are a part of her revival. God definitely works through her. Most of it depends on whether the person wanting to be healed has enough faith for it and whether it's God's will, of course. Why? You sick?"

"No, just curious. Ya'll don't much seem like the types to attract."

He grinned. "Sometimes even oil and water ignite."

sss

Ruth was working on the sewing with Ayita, which had become tedious from the sheer amount of repairs, but Ruth was still singing cheerfully.

"The God of Abraham praise  
Whose all-sufficient grace  
Shall guide me, through my pilgrimage  
In all His ways

Till I behold his face  
In heaven His power adore  
And sing the wonders of His grace  
For evermore."

"You sing a lot," Ayita commented not unkindly but just making an observation. "Particularly to and about God."

"I guess I do. You know the Lord sings about us? Over us?"

"You're making that up." She was looking at her as if she suspected she was pulling her leg.

"It's right in Zephaniah."

"Well, if you say it is, it must be. Still seems kind of strange."

"Not so strange. We're made in His image. Why wouldn't He enjoy singing and making music if He put that ability in us."

"When you put it that way, I guess it's not so strange. It would be a wonder to hear Him, wouldn't it?"

"Sure would and one day we will. You know, I find singing can help me remember and find the joy of the Lord. And the more joy in my heart, the less room there is to hold onto grudges and hurt feelings."

"I should have suspected you'd be getting around to that. If music could do that, it would be a mighty thing indeed."

In the absence of her mother's singing, Mercy had decided to pick up with "Michael Row the Boat Ashore", making only a few minor mistakes, and the singing brought a smile to Ayita's face.

"See it's good for the soul," Ruth said.

"Maybe it is at that," Ayita agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

Kid and Elias found Keegan the next morning, soaking his blistered feet in the river.

They got down from their horses and left them tied to trees as they made their way towards Keegan as silently as possible.

The marshal pulled out his gun ready to charge in and arrest him.

"We need a plan. We can't just go barreling in there," Kid said in a whisper.

"Why not? He's a sitting duck. He don't look like he's got a gun, but even if he does, we'll have the advantage of surprise."

"I agree that he don't look like he has one, which is why we don't need to draw ours and chance someone getting hurt. We'll get as close as we can to him and then rush him before he knows what hit him."

The marshal looked wary of the plan. "Okay. I'm willing, I guess," he said, putting his gun back.

They crept closer, taking care not to step on any of the leaves or fallen twigs that made up the forest floor. When they could get no closer, they gave each other a nod to signal their readiness and then went running towards Keegan.

Not being drunk, he put up more of a fight this time. He was wirier and slipperier than they'd counted on and he was able to dart under Elias' arm, but his running wasn't as fast as it could have been because of his bare feet and the sharp stones that plagued the land. It allowed for Kid to tackle him to the ground and to pin his arms behind him.

Elias had handcuffs and snapped them on the man's wrists in a second.

"I really have to get me a pair of them," Kid said, admiring the easiness of it.

The marshal hauled Keegan to his feet. They'd made the arrest without firing a shot.

"Well, we done it your way," Elias said, "but I think it was foolish. It was just putting ourselves at risk for a man who don't deserve any special consideration. Things would've been a whole lot easier with a gun."

"Easier but not better. How many lives you taken, Marshal?"

"None."

"That's what I thought."

"But I've injured a couple," he said defensively.

"That ain't the same. Trust me, it ain't never easy on your conscience to kill somebody no matter how much of a villain they were."

Elias changed the subject. "We'll take him to the fort and have them hold him until I get back with the other prisoners. I can't wait until I've got my hands on those blackguards. They're going to wish they never even seen the girl when I'm done, much less kidnapped her. I'm going to make sure they get life for what they've done."

"It's a plan," Kid said.

"Wait," Keegan cried. "I know them. I know who you're talking about. I can help ya'll. Lead you guys straight to them."

Elias studied Keegan hard for a moment and then latched him to a tree temporarily. He and Kid moved off to quietly discuss it.

"Think he's bluffing?" Kid asked. "Just to give himself a chance to escape?"

"Could be, but it's worth taking a risk. If it turns out he's lying, I'll see his butt is prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. If he's not, I'll talk to the judge about giving him a lighter sentence. And either way, he'll be out of Indian territory, so he won't be bothering these people anymore."

Kid agreed. "Nothing to lose, I reckon."

"Okay, Keegan," Elias said after they'd gone back over. "You'll understand if we keep you in chains, but you show us where the gang's hiding and we'll talk about I can do for you. Understood?"

"Understood," Keegan said.

sss

"The corn's already sprouting after 4 days," Ruth said, showing Ayita the field where the tiny green sprouts were poking their way through the brown earth.

"I'm not surprised with the warm weather. I just hope June wasn't too late to get the corn in the ground."

Ruth held tightly to Mercy's hand, so she wouldn't run through and crush the tender, young plants, but she was squirming to get away. She lifted her daughter to her hip and gave her a look of warning. "Trust God, sister. And pray. He will take care of you. He knows you have needs. The corn being one of those needs."

Ayita sighed. Sister Ruth's faith seemed like a mighty oak, immovable, and her own lately seemed like one of those tender sprouts that might wither if anything else came its way. She knew what the faith healer's answer to that would be: God only needed faith the size of a mustard seed to work in a person's life.

But Ayita felt like the weeds of bitterness were going to choke her sprout out before that happened. She was grateful for Ruth's presence or she never would've gotten the corn planted, but her talk of bitterness and forgiveness had made her very unsettled. She couldn't forgive the soldiers, but she couldn't be happy with the animosity that beat in her heart either.

Movement in the woods caught the elderly woman's attention and she quickly located the source. "An owl," she said, pointing to the treetop it sat in. "Owls bring bad news. Seeing one in the daytime means there is a death coming."

"Nonsense," Ruth said firmly, not believing that in the least, but nonetheless a chill went down her spine. "It's just a bird. Only God knows when a man's going to die."

The hoot of the owl seemed to disagree.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm sure we're heading in the right direction," Keegan said for what must have been the 50th time in the past couple of days. He rode on the marshal's horse in front of Elias, his hands still handcuffed behind him. "And I'm sure they'll still be there. This cave I found was their hideout. I even saw the girl. Pretty little thing from what I could tell, being far off like I was. About 15 with golden brown locks. I can see why they kidnapped her."

Kid had repeatedly been asking the same thing in different ways, but his story remained unchanged.

"That would be the girl alright," Elias said. "No way he could have known that unless he really had seen them."

Kid was forced to accept Keegan was telling the truth.

Not long after, a group of white men on horses rode into the clearing, 8 of them to be exact.

Kid was afraid it was the gang and prepared by drawing his gun, but the Marshal quickly squelched his fears.

"Those are men from the town where the girl was kidnapped. They must have sent a posse to help me."

He relaxed and wonder if these additional men would turn out to be a blessing or a curse.

"Figured you might need some backup, Marshal," one of them said. "We rode out just a few days after you did. Followed you westward."

"We ain't going to rest until we find Sabina. I've known that gal since she was 2 months old. I'm going to see her safely delivered to her mother's arms," said an older man, who didn't look as if he should have trekked all this way, which made it all the more admirable.

"Did they really think they could get away with kidnapping the mayor's daughter and no one would care?"

"My guess is they eventually planned to return her for the right amount of cash," Elias said. "They're just giving the mayor time to realize he won't get her back unless they want to give her back. I doubt they planned on a posse coming all the way out here, much less a U.S. marshal. They're in for a surprise."

The men all whooped and hollered, frightening all the birds off within a mile. Hopefully, it didn't alert the gang of their presence.

"Who's your friends?" asked one of the townsmen.

"An extra lawbreaker I picked up. He knows where to find the gang. And this is Kid Cole."

All the men were duly impressed except one, but Kid could see one of the men lean over and share his unwanted title with the uninformed man and the according respect followed.

They traveled along as silently as 11 men could until Keegan said, "I remember this hill. The cave's just over it."

"Hear that, boys?" Elias asked. "Time to ride in and show those scoundrels a thing or two."

The men's answering war cries showed they were in full support of their leader and would follow him to hell and back.

Kid, for one, could hear the blind anger behind the words. Elias was putting no thought into his actions once again. "Don't go rushing down that hill. I guarantee you these men have guns and the last thing you want is some big shootout where the girl could end up getting injured in the crossfire."

Storm clouds of anger flashed into his expression quicker than a spring thunderstorm. "Don't tell me how to do my job, Mr. Cole," Burch said, bristling. "You've fulfilled your part of the bargain. I've got more than enough men with me now. You're free to go. In fact, I order you to go."

Kid foresaw disaster in this situation and he wanted no part of it, so he rode away in the opposite direction like the young marshal wanted.

sss

Ayita, Ruth, and Mercy were outside, taking advantage of a mild day.

Ruth had made a crown of snowy-white daisies, nature's jewels, for Mercy to wear. "Here's your royal crown, princess, or perhaps you're a wee fairy," she said, playfully as she placed it atop her red gold curls.

"A fairy princess," Mercy declared.

"I beg your pardon, your highness. I should have seen that at once," Ruth said with a grin and a mock bow.

Mercy happily skipped around with her flowered crown, or at least her rough imitation of skipping.

Evan Jones periodically checked on them as he promised Kid and he rode into sight now.

Instead of his customary greeting, he began with, "You heard the news?"

Judging from his expression, he wasn't talking about good news, she prayed it wasn't about Kid. "No."

"It wouldn't be appropriate to talk about with tender, young ears around," Evan said solemnly.

That made Ruth's heart pound like a drum and caused the blood rush to her head, but she forced herself to remain calm, so she didn't frighten Mercy. "Baby, can you go get Momma's Bible?"

Mercy ran back to the cabin happily to get it, losing her daisy crown in the process. Ruth hoped it allowed enough time for him to relay the news. "What is it?"

"There's been 3 murders."


	15. Chapter 15

"Who was?" Ruth begged to know, the ground seeming to sway beneath her feet. "Who was murdered?"

"Major Ridge, John Ridge, and Elias Boudinot," Evan said, rattling off the names.

Ruth breathed a sigh of relief and then felt guilty about being glad for it, but she was beyond relieved that none of them were Kid.

"You didn't think I was talking about your husband, did you?" Evan said, realization dawning.

"I didn't know what to think."

"I'm sorry if I worried you," he apologized.

"How did it happen? Who did it?"

"From what I understand, John was stabbed to death outside his home, and his father, Major Ridge, was on his way to Arkansas when he was killed."

"And Elias?" Ayita asked. She'd been quiet, pale and stunned, and only now found her voice, a painfully thin voice. It was hard for her to believe that just a week or so ago he'd been here asking her to attend a political meeting and now his life had been snuffed out, taken unnaturally.

"Boudinot was in the middle of building his house, but he left with 3 other men to go to Reverend Samuel's to get medicine for them. On the way, his so-called friends killed him."

"While he was doing a kindness for somebody," Ruth said, shaking her head in disbelief. "That makes it even worse."

"He always did have a soft heart," Ayita said. "I remember when he was just a boy, he used to find injured animals and nurse them back to health."

"First the thievery and property destruction and now this. Ayita. I'm so sorry. Are you doing okay?" Ruth asked.

"It's a hard blow. Sometimes I wish I hadn't been born Cherokee. Our troubles never seem to be over."

Ruth and Evan both laid a comforting hand on her.

Mercy had returned with the Bible. Ruth took it and thanked her. Then she asked for her hat to send her away from the conversation again.

"Such a shame. General Arbukle'll be getting involved in this incident, I bet," Ruth said dryly.

"He can't ignore murder, no," Evan agreed. "I don't think it was done by any outsiders this time, however. I believe it was political. Too many involved in the killing and too orchestrated not to be. And it all happened on the same day."

"I knew this political divide would lead to no good end," Ayita said. "Poor Elias. I'm very much going to miss that boy. He was much too young."

She then looked at Ruth. "His wife was a little like you, Sister Ruth. Wanted to be a missionary. She passed in childbirth before he came westward with their children. I suppose they're having a happy reunion now, but those poor children. What will happen to them?"

"They'll probably go back east to their mother's relations," Evan answered. "She came from a large family, I understand. It's all so unbelievable and I fear it's only the beginning of the violence. The members of the Treaty Party will want to retaliate and then the other party will want to retaliate in return. I'll keep you all updated. I don't think you all have anything to fear, but stay on your guard just the same. And pray for the families."

sss

Kid had been riding for awhile at a steady pace, wondering what was going on back at the cave. He supposed he would find out what had happened when Elias returned to the cabin to exchange Grace back for his own horse. He hoped it had all gone well and that the girl and all the men were safe.

"Kid Cole!"

Marshal Burch was riding hard to catch up with him. Kid stopped and waited. The frantic ride and the pained look said it all before he even asked, but he asked anyway. "Did you have any trouble?"

"We got the girl and the gang's in custody," Elias said, "but half the posse was shot. Killed."

"I was afraid of something like that." He could have lectured him and pointed out how he had tried to warn him not to be rash, but he knew that haunted look of regret in his eyes and Kid wasn't one to hold grudges. What had happened was punishment enough and the men themselves had chosen to ride after him.

Kid wondered if it would've made a difference if he'd chosen to participate in the shootout with them, but he didn't plan on making his wife a widow and his daughter fatherless if he could help it. There was a difference between doing something that could be dangerous and doing something that was practically suicidal.

"I was so focused on seeing justice done and on saving the girl, I wasn't thinking straight. And you were right that I relied too much on my gun. Good people suffered for it and their family and friends will suffer because of it. I was an idiot and I'm not worthy of my badge." The young marshal sounded as if he'd aged 10 years at least.

"You're good at tracking, Marshal, or you wouldn't have made it all the way into Indian territory."

"My father taught me to be a good tracker."

"And there ain't enough of you marshals willing to work this far west. I wouldn't turn in your badge just yet. You've learned from your mistake. I can see that. It was a hard lesson, but one you're not going to soon forget."

"No doubt about that. We got 5 men in custody now. Plus the girl and the 4 bodies to transport. Will you come back and help get everyone to the fort?"

Elias sounded humble and though time would tell if the change would stick, Kid found himself liking the man better already. "I certainly will."


	16. Chapter 16

The blast of a rifle resounded just outside Ayita's cabin.

"Did you get him?" Ayita asked Sister Ruth.

"No. I missed. That stupid rabbit. I'd have his cute little bunny tail in a stewpot if I had been just a hair faster." She lowered the rifle in defeat.

"I really wouldn't have minded rabbit tonight." There wasn't even the beginnings of corn on the stalk yet, but that wasn't keeping the rabbit, or rabbits, from enjoying the growing plants. And she wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't some deer making themselves at home in the field in the late evening or night.

"I'm going to start carrying my rifle with me outside, so I'll be ready to get him next time, instead of having to run back for it. But you know, what you really need is a fence around the field with the posts deep enough that the pests can't tunnel under them. I'll get Kid started on it as soon as he gets back. That's more important than building the new furniture."

"Speaking of your husband, I believe I see him coming."

It was him. She could see his distinctive profile even this far off and she ran to meet him.

She practically dragged him off his horse and kissed him hard and held him tight. She could see the marshal was there this time, but she was so overjoyed to see Kid after the 3 weeks he'd been gone and the worrying over him that she didn't care.

Marshal Burch had rode on towards the house to give them their privacy.

"You got them? The thief and the gang?" Ruth asked.

"Yeah, they're being held at the fort as we speak."

"Well, that's good. Why do you and the marshal look so somber then?"

"A group of men from the town where the girl was from came to help, but in the marshal's zealousness, half the men got killed."

"That's terrible."

"The men that are still alive are already started back for their town to get the girl to her parents as quickly as possible and deliver the news to the families. Go easy on, Elias, would you? He's repentant for the part he played. He dug their graves himself and as soon as he takes the criminals to the proper jails and courts, he's going to go ask the families for forgiveness, which won't be easy."

"No, of course not."

Kid enjoyed walking back after practically being glued to the saddle for so long.

The marshal was talking to Ayita when they reached the cabin. Mercy was having a play date with Effie. It had been hard for Ruth to let her go, but she had been assured by both Effie's parents that they weren't involved in any of the political drama.

They heard Elias saying, "If ya'll are ever plagued with any more lawbreakers and the fort don't want to help, send a message to me. I'll come."

Ayita gave a nod of appreciation.

"You're a fine man, Marshal," Ruth said.

He turned and looked at her with an expression of surprise before he turned it into a neutral one again. "Well, thank you, but I don't believe I am."

"That you can say that further proves it. You know there is such a thing as righteous anger. You just got to learn to use it properly, so that it's not using you."

"Hmm," he said. "I see he told you what happened. I thought you'd be more condemning after the smoking incident."

"I apologize for that, but I still don't approve of smoking. I think it's little better than poison, but there are worse vices to have probably. At any rate, we all mess up, Marshal."

"Yeah, but most mistakes don't generally cost people's lives."

"No sin's too big for God unless you've decided you don't want His help and completely reject Him. We're all diamonds in the rough even the most saintly of us, which is never as saintly as you think. And we'll keep on being works in progress until we reach that blissful shore."

"If we reach heaven," Elias muttered.

"There is hell and judgment waiting for folks who haven't taken Jesus to be their savior," Ruth agreed. "It's our due, but the Lord loves mercy more than justice. Mercy triumphs over judgment, according to the Good Book."

"I guess I'd do well to remember that."

Ayita was moved by the talk of mercy. "Maybe I should go down to the fort and show kindness to the soldier that robbed me. Try and make my peace with all of it." She stole a glance at Ruth, who beamed her approval.

"I could take you to see him," Elias offered.

"That would be nice," Ayita said. She inhaled deeply. It was clearly something she felt she had to do and not something she wanted to do.

So Kid and Ruth went to surprise Mercy with her father's unexpected return while Ayita rode to the fort with Elias.

sss

General Arbuckle met with Elias and Ayita in his office immediately. "You here to collect the prisoners then, Marshal Burch?"

"Not quite yet. I have to escort this fine lady home first, but she'd like to see the soldier that robbed her."

"Ah, so you're the one Mr. Cole spoke of. You do know, ma'am, that you will receive rations. It's part of our job to take care of you." He seemed to be more gentle and helpful than he had with Kid.

It felt like he saw her as a dependent child instead of a proud Cherokee woman. At least, that was how he talked to her. His words were meant to be comforting, but she knew how that would play out in reality. She would get barely enough to keep from starving. Even with all her toil this year, her food stores would be nothing like the full larder she and her sister had had back in Georgia before it was taken. It was the government who'd created her hunger in the first place and now she was expected to be grateful when they gave her a small handout to fix it. "May I see the soldier?"

"Of course. You can use my office and I'll see that he's brought in to you."

They didn't have to wait long. Some armed soldiers brought the prisoner in.

Ayita recognized those near black eyes set against waxy, white skin. She'd watched the man dash a crying baby only days old against a tree trunk just because it had colic. This man wasn't a mere thief. He was a murderer too.

He must have gotten stationed in Fort Gibson somehow after the trek and no wonder. A loose cannon like he was would find more trouble in the more refined east than out west or so was the theory. If she was his commanding officer, she would've been eager to get rid of him too.

He recognized her too and his eyes seemed to dance with amusement and smugness. She turned on her heels and left, her reason for being there forgotten. How was she supposed to forgive a man like that? It might have been one thing if he was asking for forgiveness, but this man wasn't the least bit sorry for what he'd done.


	17. Chapter 17

"You okay, Miss Ayita?" Marshal Burch had followed Ayita outside.

"It's too hard. I can't do it."

"No one says you have to."

"Oh, yes, they do. Sister Ruth says I do. And most importantly God says I do."

"Still, it would be understandable if you couldn't, discouraging but understandable."

"What do you mean discouraging?"

Ayita had listened to everything that had happened to the marshal on the way to the fort. "It's just if a kind lady like you can't forgive, what hope do I have of getting forgiven by the families of my victims?"

"That's different. You didn't kill in cold blood like this man. You didn't harm a helpless babe just because it was annoying you. And you felt remorse afterward for the part you played in their deaths. This man felt nothing. He is evil."

"We're all a little bit evil to hear Sister Ruth tell it."

She clasped the cross-shaped stone that was hidden in her pocket in her hand. It reminded her that Jesus had suffered not only for her sins, but for the former soldier's sins too. He had paid it all to give all mankind a chance at salvation. And if He could forgive those that had put Him on the cross, what right did she have to hold onto unforgiveness? "Let's go."

"Back to your house?"

"No, back inside. I'm going to try again."

Elias smiled and offered her his arm.

The ex-soldier was still waiting in the chair, almost if he was expecting her to come back. Of course, no doubt it was the armed guards who had made him wait.

She had so many questions for him. The foremost being why. She didn't ask of them though. She simply said, "I forgive you."

She wasn't just forgiving this man, she was forgiving all the soldiers who'd marched them from their homes, burned their houses, and drove them across the country like animals, who had been both the direct like this man and the indirect causes of so many people dying.

"I don't want your forgiveness." He spat at her, his spittle landing inches away from her shoes.

"I know, but I give it just the same."

He swore at her. Oddly enough it made her feel sorry for him. To hold that much hatred inside wasn't good, she knew from experience. For her own part, she felt a burden lifted.

She left as wordlessly as she had came. The marshal at her heels.

sss

Kid, Ruth, and Mercy met them outside in front of the cabin, having heard them coming.

"How'd it go?" Ruth asked.

"Very well," Ayita answered. "I realized I didn't have my eyes on Jesus. They were on myself. Feeling sorry for myself, thinking about what I'd lost, what our people lost. He reminded me that He's forgiven me and I can do no less for others than my own Lord did. I won't be sorry to see him locked away though, so he doesn't have a chance to hurt more people."

"No one expects that," Ruth said. "He should be locked away, but we should pray for him to find Jesus."

"Can we try the faith healing again?" Ayita asked hesitantly. The riding hadn't been easy on her joints and she hurt worse than ever.

"Of course. Right now if you like."

"I would like."

"Do you believe in the power of Jesus Christ to heal you?" Ruth asked.

"Yes!" Mercy shouted.

Ruth struggled not to grin, but Ayita broke out into a full smile. "Me too."

"Then believe, sister. Walk by faith. And believe in the Healer."

Ayita closed her eyes and believed with all her heart and she felt the difference at once. She opened her eyes again. "Would you believe the hurting's stopped?" she asked. She held her hands out, examining them both carefully. "And I can't be sure, but I believe the swelling's already going down. God is good."

"Yes, He is," Ruth agreed. "In the good times and the bad times. In times of sickness and in times of health."

"Wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own 2 eyes," said Elias, looking completely flabbergasted.

Mercy was yawning, her eyelids drooping and then snapping open by turn.

Ayita took Mercy's hand and went in to put her to bed.

The marshal mounted his horse.

"Won't you spend the night?" Ruth asked.

"Ayita wouldn't mind considering all you've done to help her," Kid added.

"No, I don't want to waste a moment's time taking care of business." He took his handcuffs and the keys and threw them down to Kid. "For coming back to help when you had good reason not to."

"Won't you need these?" Kid asked.

"General Arbuckle is sending 2 soldiers to accompany me and the prisoners. Between the 3 of us, we'll mange fine with just rope. I'll pick me up another pair when I get to a town with a blacksmith. A man hunting fugitives shouldn't be without them."

"Well, thank you very much. I'll certainly get plenty of use out of them."

The marshal rode off, ironically enough into the sunset.

"Good heavens, a gun wasn't enough? Now you got to have handcuffs?" Ruth asked teasingly.

"Yes, ma'am, I do. And I better see if the key he gave me really works on them. In fact, I might just go ahead and handcuff us together."

"You wouldn't dare," she said boldly, but the glint of amusement in his eyes said he probably would. She laughingly ran and he pretended to give chase, letting her stay just ahead of him.

Ayita smiled from the doorway, shaking her head at the scene. "And you two still think you are so old."


	18. Chapter 18

June had become July. The Coles had been working hard around Ayita's place. The fence was up, the corn waist-high, and the house well stocked with food and furniture.

Mercy had turned 3 during that time and Ayita had given her a doll like Effie's except its hair was a russet brown cut from the tail of Ayita's horse. It had a dress made from buckskin even though calico was the preferred material of their people these days.

"You can make up a different dress for it if you want," Ayita had told Ruth.

But Mercy was already feeling the soft buckskin lovingly.

"I think she would have something to say about that," Ruth answered with a grin.

July also marked the creation of the Act of Union, which had been read for them to hear during one of the church services.

"THEREFORE, we, the people composing the Eastern and Western Cherokee Nation, in national convention assembled, by virtue of our original and unalienable rights, do hereby solemnly and mutually agree to form ourselves into one body politic, under the style and title of the Cherokee Nation. "

It was a piece of paper signed by all the Cherokee leaders of the 2 factions. With it, hopefully came an end to the assassinations. Tensions were still running high though despite this signed document that was made to unite the people.

Ruth and Kid were very careful not to get mixed up in any of it and leave politics to the politicians. When asked about it by anyone, Ruth only quoted scripture and Kid just refused to answer.

They were going to leave the newly formed Cherokee Nation at the end of the summer, staying only long enough to help with the harvest and then they would be on their way. It would be hard leaving these people they'd grown to love, Ayita especially, who felt as much a member of their family as their actual family. But there were those further west who still needed healing and they needed to witness to those who hadn't yet heard the gospel or who needed a spiritual revival. That was the hardest part of mission work. The leaving.

"I'll be so sorry to see you all go," Ayita remarked almost daily. "The house will feel empty with you all gone."

sss

"It's a beautiful place to spend a summer, isn't it?" Ayita asked when it was finally time for them to go.

"It was," Kid agreed, giving the elderly woman a hug. "Plenty of game, that's for sure."

"We appreciated your hospitality," Ruth said. "It can't have been easy having us underfoot all this time. You've been such a blessing in all our lives, Mercy's especially, but I'm sure you're about sick of us by now."

"I could never get sick of you all," Ayita said with genuine feeling. "You think you'll ever find yourselves back this way?"

Ruth and Kid chuckled softly recognizing the subtle but loving manipulation to have them come back and visit. Saying everything but flat out asking them to come back.

"We seem to get around," Ruth said, hugging her. "If we find ourselves nearby, you can bet we'll be knocking on your door."

"Love you," Mercy said to her adopted grandmother.

The old woman's eyes shimmered as she hugged her, "I love you, honey."

_Real Universe_

"What exactly made them savages?" Sister Ruth asked. "They may have been Christians for all you know. Christians come from all nations and peoples, but even if none of them were, they were made by our heavenly Father, in God's own image. And you had such a disregard for that fact that you turned their flesh into a trophy. I've never heard the like."

"The reins of my horse are made from Indian skin too," the soldier added as if it was no big deal.

They'd missed lunch. Now Ruth wondered if supper wasn't looking out of the question as her stomach protested at the repulsive practice made even worse by the bumping stagecoach.

"I find it hard to believe that your commanding officer let you take the skin in that manner," Kid said.

"I served under Colonel Chivington. He knew a red man wasn't a man at all, but a devil and a danger to society."

"I wouldn't call serving under Chivington a badge of honor," Kid said. Michaela had written to them about the massacre, so that they could pray over the tragedy, ergo he knew all about the good colonel.

"You killed mostly women and children and then mutilated their dead bodies," Sister Ruth said, trying to get him to see the horror of the situation. "And the Cheyenne people wanted peace. The U.S. broke a treaty with native people again for no better reason than their land suited them."

"You two don't sound very patriotic."

"I'm as patriotic as the next man," Kid argued. "I'm proud of our soldiers and the freedoms they protect. That's why it hurts me to see our country make decisions that fly in the face of God Almighty. It's expected that nations will make mistakes along the way as they're run by imperfect people, but there's a difference between a bad decision and a godless one."

"I don't see it that way," the soldier said, folding his arms, signaling he was done debating. "It's not our nation that's godless. It's these heathen savages with their medicine men and campfire dances. We have to destroy them before they destroy us."

"Do you know Jesus Christ?" Ruth asked not unkindly.

"How dare you. Don't go and get high and mighty on me. Chivington was a Methodist preacher before he became a military man. Got in trouble with his congregation in Missouri for being against slavery. And a religious man like him wasn't concerned over the state of my soul."

"Obviously not," Sister Ruth said with a sad sigh. "I pray that God will show you more mercy than you showed the Indians."

The End


End file.
